


For the Love of a Unicorn

by RainbowSheltie



Category: The Last Unicorn - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealousy, Romance, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Cyrenios (unicorn OMC) is jealous of Amalthea’s human ex, Prince Lir. Amalthea (unicorn) thinks he’s being ridiculous. Set after the movie.





	For the Love of a Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova

The male unicorn, Cyrenios, watched over the grassy field from the forest. A man was walking though the flowers, stopping every so often to pick one, adding to the bundle in his hand. A sword was strapped to the man’s hip. It was prince Lir, the self-proclaimed hero and Amalthea’s ex-boyfriend. Cyrenios didn’t understand what she had seen in the prince.

Cyrenios blamed this entire fiasco on Amalthea’s wizard friend, who had an unending number of stories about Amalthea’s time as a human. A few stories he heard from Amalthea, and she would always get this particular look in her eyes. It wasn’t sadness, nor anger or frustration. She called it “regret”. The wizard had tried to explain it to Cyrenios once, but unicorns weren’t meant to understand that feeling.

Beyond that, Cyrenios wanted to know what kind of man her ex had been. He must have been particularly special for Amalthea to get that not-quite-sadness look. She would go quiet, and get lost in her thoughts.

Cyrenios wasn’t jealous per say, but it bothered him. Wasn’t Cyrenios’ love enough to erase the pain caused by the separation from the prince?

“You’re at it again, I see,” Amalthea said. Cyrenios just barely stopped himself from jumping in surprise.

“Amalthea…”

She walked up beside him, nuzzling her head against Cyrenios’ gently. He watched the prince wander off towards the town, flower bouquet in hand, before returning Amalthea’s gesture.

“I loved him once,” she said, staring off in the distance. Prince Lir had disappeared from sight. “He will always be a part of me, for I have been mortal and a part of me still is.”

Cyrenios understood that, but the fact that another man knew a part of Amalthea that Cyrenios never would…

“Maybe I am jealous,” Cyrenios sighed. He walked out into the field, laying down among the flowers. The sun was high in the pure, blue sky. A beautiful day. Amalthea laid down next to him, snuggling up close.

Amalthea always made him feel all sorts of new emotions he had never felt before.

“You are the only one, Cyrenios, be it man or unicorn, to whom I have given my heart.” She rested her against her lover. “Prince Lir may have known my love as a human, but I am—and shall forever be—a unicorn. This love we share is unique to us.”

Cyrenios felt tears well up in his eyes. Amalthea had never been this bold before, so open with her feelings. If unicorns could blush in embarrassment, his face would be red right now.

“I love you, Amalthea,” he said, placing his head alongside Amalthea’s.

They stayed together until the sun had long crossed the sky, and the horizon was a beautiful mosaic of oranges and red, with a single streak of purple playfully mixed in.

Cyrenios snorted. Let prince Lir know Amalthea’s human love, because one day, Lir will die with the rest of humanity, the fate of mortals. When that day comes, it will be Cyrenios by Amalthea’s side.

“I want to keep you close, Cyrenios. If something were to happen to you…” Amalthea trailed off, but Cyrenios didn’t miss that look pass across her face. Regret.

“I felt the pain of losing the one I love,” she continued, “don’t make me feel the pain of regret and sorrow once more. It’s only a memory now, but…”

“Enough,” Cyrenios said, “I’m sorry I didn’t realize your feelings on this matter before.”

Amalthea’s eyes shone brightly, “I knew you would understand eventually, my love.”

They had all of eternity to explore their feelings, but Cyrenios couldn’t help but feel that maybe eternity wasn’t long enough. An odd thought for an immortal species, but he wasn’t going to question it. Right now, Amalthea was by his side, and that’s all that mattered.

 


End file.
